Gravekeeper's
| furigana = はかもり | japanese = 墓守 | romaji = Hakamori }} .]] The Gravekeeper's are a series of monsters based on ancient Egyptians who guarded the Pharaoh's tomb. The Gravekeeper's Deck usually activates "Necrovalley" and gains power from it, while using loopholes to avoid being affected by its drawbacks. This Deck tends to prevent the opponent from affecting cards placed in the Graveyard, as well as keeping field control with its ability to swarm. They were introduced in Pharaonic Guardian as one of the first true Archetypes. The Gravekeeper's have powerful effects for level four monsters, but more importantly, when the Gravekeeper's have "Necrovalley" on the field (which is ideal and very likely) most of the monsters will have 1700-2100 attack. The Gravekeeper's Chief and Assailant were present in the anime. He duels against Jaden Yuki, giving the duelist a hard time, but eventually Jaden manages to beat him. After the defeat, he gave Jaden one half of the Shadow Charm pendant, telling him that another person (Atticus Rhodes) has the other half. , the spirit of "Gravekeeper's Assailant", masked.]] A themed Deck revolves around monsters that have "Gravekeeper's" in their card name. All "Gravekeeper's" are Spellcaster-Type and DARK monsters, except Gravekeeper's Commandant who is EARTH. The key card to the "Gravekeeper's" Deck is "Necrovalley", a Field Spell Card that increases ATK and DEF of "Gravekeeper's" monsters by 500. "Necrovalley" also stops spells, traps, and monsters effects from affecting cards in the Graveyard, like "Monster Reborn", "Magician of Faith" and "Call of the Haunted" and prevents either player from removing from play from their Graveyards with cards like "Soul Release" or Dark Counterparts. However, "Necrovalley" does not prevent effects that activate in the Graveyard, so cards like "Mystic Tomato" and "Pyramid Turtle" still activate. Because of the effects of "Necrovalley", this Deck tends to be somewhat anti-meta, countering Lightsworns, Zombies, and to a certain extent Gladiator Beasts and the new Psychic monsters, therefore making it desirable to use anti-meta style cards. Because the most of the "Gravekeeper's" monsters are DARK they can also use "Allure of Darkness", and other DARK attribute supports. Although "Necrovalley" stops most Graveyard related effects, "Gravekeeper's" have their own support that are unaffected by Necrovalley", namely "Rite of Spirit" and "Gravekeeper's Stele". The newest addition to the "Gravekeeper's" family is the "Gravekeeper's Recruiter". This monster acts like a "Gravekeeper's" exclusive "Witch of the Black Forest", allowing the player to add a "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less defense from the Deck to the hand. The multiple combinations possible with this creature to generate advantage and thin the Deck adds much needed consistency to the "Gravekeeper's" archetype. Recommended cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Gravekeeper's Recruiter * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Plaguespreader Zombie Spells * Necrovalley * Gravekeeper's Stele * Royal Tribute * Wonder Wand * Allure of Darkness Traps * Dimensional Prison * Starlight Road * Bottomless Trap Hole * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Rite of Spirit Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Dark End Dragon * Arcanite Magician Side Deck * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Malefic Cyber End Dragon * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Gravekeeper's Visionary Gravekeeper Burn Recommended cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Recruiter * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Cannonholder * Gravekeeper's Curse * Gravekeeper's Guard * Volcanic Queen * Lava Golem Spells * Royal Tribute * Gravekeeper's Stele * Allure of Darkness (optional) * Gravekeeper's Servant * Necrovalley * Dark Room of Nightmare Traps * Spellbinding Circle * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Skull Invitation * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Rite of Spirit * Ceasefire * Coffin Seller * Nightmare Wheel * Magic Cylinder Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon Strengths and weaknesses The use of "Necrovalley" in this Archetype prevents the opponent from using the Graveyard as a resource. A very large number of opposing strategies, therefore, will be at a severe disadvantage while this card is on the field (Zombies, Infernities, X-Sabers, Dragons, Blackwings etc). They also have excellent search capabilities, as exemplified by "Gravekeeper's Spy" and "Gravekeeper's Recruiter". "Recruiter" is especially useful in this respect, creating fantastic combinations with "Gravekeeper's Descendant". Their intense reliance upon "Necrovalley" makes them very vulnerable to opponents who enjoy using Spell and Trap destroying effects, so cards to protect it (such as "Malefic Stardust Dragon") and traps that can help the player maintain a field and hand advantage over a stronger opponent are highly recommended. A good way to counteract Necrovalley is to play Closed Forest, which prevents the activation of other field spells, or Field Barrier which will stop it from being destroyed as well as not let the opponent activate another field spell. "Nobleman of Crossout" can kill part of your strategy. It lets its controller destroy and remove from play 1 face-down defense position monster their opponent controls and, if it was a flip-effect monster such as "Gravekeeper's Spy" or "Gravekeeper's Guard", all copies of that flip-effect monster are removed from the deck and also removed from play. This would be a good excuse to add Burial from a Different Dimension to your Gravekeeper's deck. The effects of popular cards such as Allure of Darkness, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Dimensional Prison might also have you consider adding Burial from a Different Dimension to your Side Deck. "Consecrated Light" is another weakness of this deck because it is almost entirely made up of DARK monsters. The only good thing is that it still allows you to Set DARK monsters. Luckily, it is only found in the Side Deck of most Decks and cards like "Cyber Dragon" and "Fissure" can be sided to eliminate it. Also, "Gravekeeper's Commandant" can destroy it by battle and you can flip "Gravekeeper's Descendant" and activate its effect. "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can also be very troublesome for Gravekeeper's Decks as it stops the effects of all Gravekeeper's monsters other than "Gravekeeper's Commandant" from being used. "Last Day of Witch" and other anti-Spellcaster cards can also cause problems for Gravekeeper's, since all of them are Spellcaster-Type. Your opponent will think that they're clever for using Mind Control on your face down Gravekeeper's Spy or Gravekeeper's Guard and then flip summon them on their side of the field. Although this could ruin your strategy, doing this (if they used it on a face-down Gravekeeper's Spy) lets you look through your opponent's deck on Yu-Gi-Oh! Online, if they aren't using a Gravekeeper's deck. So the joke is (at least partly, in that case) on them. Keep in mind that cards in the Graveyard that have an ability that Special Summons them to the field will not be negated by "Necrovalley". Cards that Special Summon them, like "Monster Reborn", will be negated, but cards that Special Summon themselves, such as "Treeborn Frog", can still activate. Gravekeeper Decks most destructive weapon, Royal Tribute, can put you at a severe Disadvantage when dueling a Dark World Deck, as these gain powerful effects from being discarded by a card effect, particularly an opponents effect. This can be party solved by Siding them out for Anti-Meta cards, such as The End of Anubis, Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Crow, or Secret Village of the Spellcasters. Optional support * Malefic Stardust Dragon -- A strong alternative to "Field Barrier" to protect "Necrovalley". It can be Special Summoned easily, protects "Necrovalley", and has a good attack stat. While it may not have a place in a Gravekeeper's Deck, it surely belongs in the side. * Gravekeeper's Guard -- With the current metagame, Gravekeeper's Guard serves as a counter to various Synchro' or Xyzs and also helps to get rid of annoying monsters such as "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En", "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" or "Stardust Dragon". * Gravekeeper's Priestess -- With her ability to treat the field as "Necrovalley", she improves your chances of using Royal Tribute. She also increases the ATK and DEF of all face-up Gravekeeper's by 200. * Wonder Wand -- this card proves very useful in Gravekeeper strategies, as it serves as an attack boost to already boosted Gravekeepers and combos well with Gravekeeper's Recruiter since you would get 2 additional cards by tributing it, which would get you an additional Gravekeeper from your deck making the combo an effective +1. Category:Archetypes